


A series of firsts

by Deandeanmoose



Series: My Freddy [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton loves his cat, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Shorts stories of firsts for you and chilton





	1. First date

You were fully dressed, just a simple black dress and kitty heels with a light trench coat due to the continued rain. No make up, hair pulled back, and a light perfume.... Not over done for a first date. You looked at the time on your phone as you walked to the living room, only a few minutes till he should be here.

It has been only but a day since Frederick asked you out, calling you to his office and ever so nervously asking. You were more then happy to except. It might have only been a few hours he sat on your couch talking with you but you felt a connection, he wasn't as bad as you heard or at least not to you. He seemed to be hiding behind the cocky man you heard so much about. 

_**Maybe this was a bad idea, he is your boss. You don't date co-workers. He is more then just a co-worker, he is your main boss... He's the one that can fire you on the spot without reason.** _

You were jolted from your thoughts by a soft knock, your head looking towards the door as you slowly walked over. As you opened the door, you caught the most heartwarming sight. Fredrick stood with roses in one hand, his Cane in the other. He had on a suit as usual, his hair styled neatly. He looked positively handsome.

"(Y/n), hello."

"Hello Frederick," you smiled as he handed you the small bouquet of rose, "they're beautiful."

Frederick smiled proudly, you tipped them to your nose and smelled the most wonderful scent. Roses were your favorite, especially the fresh ones. You motioned him in.

"Let me get these in water and we can go."

"No rush," he smiled as he watched you walk to the kitchen for a vase, "Ewen will be happy to see you when you arrive."

You bit back a blush,  _ **I love how he talks about his cat... She sounds like a human not some pet like they talk about theirs at work. I swear some people need to lean pets are companions not owned.**_

"I'll be glad to see her too, she is too adorable." 

Once the roses were in a vase of water, you turned to Frederick and he offered you a arm, "shall we?"

You nodded and walked with him out to his car, smiling as he opened and shut the door for you. He got in, his Cane sliding between his seat and the center console as if custom made to. He smiled at you and was clearly trying to find words as he started the car. 

"This weather is horrible, hasn't stopped raining in days." You gave a small smile.

He let out a small sigh of relief for you starting the conversation, "yes it is, I hardly remember what the sun looks like."

He finally looked comfortable again, starting the short drive. As you two went, you looked out the window and wondered how Ewen made it to your balcony in the pouring rain... It was a fairly long walk for this short drive. You two chatted about anything you could, before he pulled in to the short drive and his house came into view.

"Wow." Your mouth let it slip from your lips as he smiled.

"I take it you like the house?" 

"It's beautiful."

"Then let me show you around," he got out and opened your door, escorting you in and letting Ewen great you before starting the tour.

You held the little purring baby in your arms as Frederick lead you through, showing off all rooms and almost boasting about the wine cellar. You were skimming the labels as he smiled and asked you to pick one for the meal. You didn't know wine very well, you drank what was Infront of you and if you didn't like it, you sipped it slowly and hoped no one could tell. He must've picked up on your nervousness, he slowly followed your hand and sat his over yours.

"This is a beautiful one, my personal favorite. Smooth and flavorful with a wonderful scent."

"Then I would love a glass if you so highly recommend it."

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

 He blushed a little and slowly lifted his hand enough you could remove yours, he pulled the bottle. His eyes drifted back to you holding Ewen still, he smiled brightly before asking you back upstairs. He lead you to the living room and offered to take your coat, now that you had warmed up some. He lightly helped you with the sleeves as they slid from your arms, his heart racing as you turned towards him. 

_**She is marvolus. So beautiful and caring... The way she cares for Ewen, she's amazing.** _

"Frederick?"

He finally heard you speak, swallowing before acknowledging her, "yes?"

"I would love a glass of wine."

He nodded, "of course, make yourself at home and I'll get us a couple glasses."

He rushed to the kitchen and pulled two glasses, checking the meal to make sure it was close to being done before he returned. The wine opener under his arm, glasses in hand, as he walked with the cane back in. For some reason he couldn't get himself to sit the cane down, he didn't need it in his own home. He knew his way well and had plenty of support if he were to feel week at any point. Then his eyes landed on you again, he knew why he couldn't put the cane down. You. You had him nervous and almost desperate to impress, he couldn't explain it. The way your dress was very modest but ever so delicately sexy, the way your hair looked as if you barely touched it but must've took plenty of time to do, the way her small heels barely put you at his height but gave just enough of a elegant look to make him stare. He never felt this before, nor had he had such a beautiful, smart, loving woman in his house for him in this manner. 

"Dinner is almost done," he sat the wine glasses down as your eyes met his figure opening and pouring the wine.

"Good, I'm famished." You joked as Ewen pattered over to him for attention.

Once the glasses were poured, he sat beside you and started petting his precious baby. His throat felt dry and the sip of wine didn't help it.  _ **I haven't felt this nervous in years. She is only a simple nurse, hold yourself together Frederick.**_

"This wine is amazing, great choice." You looked over at him and scratched behind the baby's ear, "I think this little pur baby would agree."

"She always did have a good taste," he joked.

Ewen mewed and leaned into his steady hand stroke, giving a soft lick. Her usual sign she is hungry. Frederick chuckled and lifted her up carefully.

"Couldn't wait for us could you." 

* * *

**You**

* * *

 You giggled and watched Frederick leave the room, carrying the kitty away to be fed. It was the most wonderful sight, too cute as you bit back the urge to outright awe at it. You sipped the wine and smiled, it really was a beautiful taste. You completely missed Frederick returning and sitting beside you.

"Tell me about yourself (y/n)."

"Well, there's not much to tell." You sighed and gave a brief story of your life which he listened to completely, it felt good for someone to actually listen when You talked.

"So what about you? Let me hear about the great doctor Frederick Chilton."

He looked a little off put, but quickly started talking about his life and thinning out details the farther he went. You figured he didn't want to talk about the accidents you had heard. He started fidgeting a little and you subconsciously put your hand over his on the couch, a move meant to comfort which oddly seemed more affectionate then what you thought. His hand twitched for a second before he calmed down. 

"Dinner should be ready, please let me escort you to the dinning room."

 He helped you up, taking your arm in his and walking you to the dinning room, each of you carrying your wine glasses. The table was set beautifully, gorgeous plates perfectly placed with silverware. He pulled your chair out before walking to the kitchen to get the food. He returned with two beautiful plates and sat across from you. The food was beautiful and after the first bite you sighed. 

"This is amazing Frederick."

"Glad you enjoy it. I find it hard to find good food or recipes when you have to limit your protein intake."

"I would definitely call this one a keeper."

He blushed ever so softly as you leaned forward to sip your wine. The meal going quick as you devoured the plateful. Afterwards, he drove you home noticing how late it was. He walked you to your door and waited until you opened the door.

"I had a great night Frederick."

"That makes two of us."

"Good night Frederick," you kissed his right cheek, "see you tomorrow at work."

He nodded, "sweet dreams."

You shut the door softly as he turned to walk away.  _ **He is a perfect gentleman. Truelly a one of a kind guy.**_

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Frederick got back in his car, smiling like a fool.  _ **For the first time in forever, I actually enjoyed someone's company. Since my 'accidents' I haven't enjoyed any company like I did tonight.... I must definitely ask her out again.**_


	2. First kiss

It was the third date, and you were ready for the big moment.... The first kiss. After the first date, you were pinning for your boss badly. In no time you had a second date of coffee before work at a small shop away from anyone that could know you two. You two agreed that whatever this was, was best to keep away from work. This date however, was at his home again. You weren't a fan of restaurants at the moment, afraid someone will see and next thing you know everyone at work knows your dating the good doctor.

 So you were sitting on his couch, sipping wine and trading stories of med school and residencies. You had your ankles crossed and under your bottom, leaning heavy against the back of the couch and your heels were off beside his coffee table. You were turned towards him, hanging on his every word of a practical joke he was apart of in med school. You would giggle every little bit and blush as he smiled at you contently.  _ **She is remarkable, absolutely angelic.**_ He leaned forward slightly from the corner he had been cozy in, leaving but a foot of space between your faces.

"I've had a really good time with you (y/n)."

"As I you Frederick." You sat the wine down and covered his hand that rested on the back of the couch, "thank you for this. I truly love spending time with you."

He smiled, preparing to speak when Ewen jumped on the back of the couch and rubbed against your two's connected hands. Frederick gave a pensive look,  _ **Do I cuddle ewen or try to get closer to (y/n)?**_ He sighed and slowly sat down his wine as Ewen decided for him, slipping down into his lap and cuddling into him. He slowly ran his free hand down her back before giving up and removing his hand from your heat to hold the purring baby. You must not have minded, seeing as you chuckled and scratched her ear closest to you. _**Th**_ _ **ank you god for bringing me this woman.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You scratched Ewen's ear and smiled before looking back up to meet Frederick's eyes. The brilliant green orbs taking in your smile as you babied his cat. _ **Who could ever hurt this sweet man?**_   _ **Let alone talk so poorly of him.**_ You knew it was late, you both had work in the morning, you should be going home. Yet you were scared to ask, to ruin this beautiful night by asking to go home. Luckily, he seemed to have the same thought.

"I guess I should be getting you home, wouldn't want you tired for work."

He lifted up the cat and leaned in towards you, as if to kiss you. But Ewen blocked his path and he turned slightly red before making it look like he meant to kiss the cat. He got up and fetched your coat, walking you out and helping you in.

On the drive back, you hummed to the old song playing on the radio. The rain against the car was a calming noise, drawing you into a trance. Your hand fell down to cover Frederick's as he drove, stroking the veins in his hands soothingly.... You didn't want this drive to end, but sadly he pulled up to your apartment.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Yet again it was raining as he drove you home. But instead of being annoyed by the weather, he was listening to you hum the song on the radio. He would glance over for a brief second and take in your relaxed smile and closed eyes. Before he could even think to Interrupt your seemingly blissful mood, your hand fell on his. His heart missed a few beats, slowly gaining back control as you traced his veins. He wanted to stop the car right their and kiss you like their was no Tomorrow, but instead he kept driving. Arriving only a minute later he turned to see your eyes flutter opened and a sad grin overcoming your face.  _ **Did she not want to leave? Am I rushing her away? Please don't let me screw this up.**_

He slowly stepped out with a umbrella and helped you out your door. He walked you to the door and was thinking of something to say, he needed to kiss you. He might have intimacy issues since the 'accidents' but he didn't want to lose this perfect woman because of his insecurities.  _ **It's just a kiss. One simple kiss, just to show her you are interested.**_ He smiled and leaned forward a inch.

"I had a wonderful night."

"If only work didn't have to come so soon," you smiled, "thank you Frederick."

He almost missed it, a simple peck to his right cheek. When you unlocked the door to walk in, he panicked. His hand reached and tugged your wrist softly. You turned your head towards his right as he pressed his lips to yours.  _ **marvelous.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

you turned your head as he tugged your wrist, before you knew it... He was kissing you. You leaned into it and only pulled away when you brain let you. You finally understood why people talk about fireworks and butterflies when your in love...  _ **am I in love with my boss?**_

Your eyes opening back up to see his equal amazed Expression, "see you tomorrow Frederick."

"Tomorrow (y/n)." 

He rushed back to the car and got in, sitting still until you were inside. You made it to the window as his little red car drove off. You felt as if your whole body just crashed down in that moment he left your sight.  _ **That was definitely worth the wait... Oh was it worth the wait.**_


	3. First pet name....

You spent three days trying to figure out a pet name for Frederick. While it was completely professional at work, you felt Frederick was to professional. Besides, people at work were asking why you seemed so cheery and you couldn't say his name, and saying your boyfriend was putting a lot of pressure in the relationship when you are barely past two weeks together. 

You sat at your desk and scribbled down names as you pretend to work on the report Mrs. Prant had gave you. 

  * Darling
  * Sweety
  * Dear
  * Freddy
  * Baby
  * Cutie



You scrunched your nose,  _ **You can do better... Think about Frederick here.**_ Another twenty minutes of poor average names.

  * Peaches
  * Love
  * Darlin
  * Buttercup



Sighing, you were getting no where. You pushed a little further. Finally finding one that made you giggle.  _ **Perfect, he'll love it.**_

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

It was almost time to pick her up, another date at his home. He gave Ewen a pat on her head and walked out to his car. He was thinking the whole drive over.  _ **It's been only a week and a half Frederick, five short dates away from the public's eye... You can't be. You can't be in love in such a short time, your a doctor Frederick, you know love is just hormones....... But God do they act up around her. Could it really be love?**_

Frederick pulled into the driveway and slowly walked to your door. He took a deep breath and knocked, waiting only seconds before you opened the door in a simple dress that hugged your figure. 

"Hello Frederick."

"Hello (y/n), are you ready?"

"Of course," you stepped out and took his arm as he walked you out, "what did you have planned for tonight Frederick?"

"Vegan Chinese food and your choice of movie." He smiled and opened the door.

"Wonderful." You pecked his cheek as you got in and after he sat down you reached over to kiss him a proper hello.

The two of you driving to his home and entering as Ewen came for her attention. You picked her up and carried her with you to the couch as Frederick grabbed the wine and glasses before the Chinese food. He poured the wine as you stroked the cat, smiling at her purring and willingness to lean into each stroke. He sat beside you smiling at the sight.  _ **I don't know which is more beautiful? Ewen or (y/n). She even talks to her like she is a human, like I do.... No wonder Ewen found her during that storm.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

you giggled as Ewen licked your hand on the next stroke, Frederick sitting down the two glasses.  _ **do it.... Call him it. He can't hate it to much. He'll probably laugh it off or maybe he'll hate it and you'll try to find a different one. Either way, it's fine.**_

"I think Ewen is hungry.... Freddy teddy."

He paused, obviously not expecting to hear that name.  _ **Maybe I underestimated his reaction to that name. God please don't hate it.** **I'm sorry.**_

"Let me go get her food," he stood and walked away, not looking back at you.

 _ **Shit... Fix this.**_ you looked at the cat and whispered, "I don't think he liked that name."

She purred and rubbed against you, "your not very helpful with this. Maybe do that to your daddy and he wouldn't remember that name. I really don't want to ruin this good thing."

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

frederick was walking back from the kitchen with a dish for Ewen when he heard you talking. He froze by the door way and listened to you carefully.

"your not very helpful with this. Maybe do that to your daddy and he wouldn't remember that name. I really don't want to ruin this good thing."

He felt a tug at his heart,  _ **She thought I hated the name that much? Like I would hate anything she said.**_ He straightened his composure and walked in with a loud click of his cane. You turned towards him with a face hiding your discomfort, he sat the dish down and sat beside you.

"What would you like to watch... Darling." He let the name roll off his tongue to your clear surprise.

"Anything you'd like Freddy." She smiled partly.

_**Freddy? What happened to Freddy teddy? Why teddy? Is it because it rhymes or does she actually have a reason for the ridiculous name. Did I look like I hated the name that bad? She seems sad.... it wasn't really that bad.** _

His hand covering yours to bring your attention back to him, "why the teddy part?"

You blushed and ducked your head, "because your like a big teddy bear when we're alone. I just want to hug you and cuddle up next to you......And it rhymes with Freddy."

"I see," he smiled as he leaned in, "I kinda like it."

You looked up just a little, "really?"

"As long as you don't use it at work, I'm good with that." He stops a inch from your face, "can your fred...Freddy t....T.....Ted-dy have a kiss?"

She bridged the gap in less then a second, kissing him sweetly before deepening it when he initiated it. His hand covered hers as his other held her cheek, their lips breaking only to give them air a minute later. They both panted a moment before she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't have to call you it if you don't like it."

"But I do, I like everything about you." He bit his lip when it slipped out.

"I like you too Freddy teddy, I really do."

You slid against him as he leaned back into the couch, tucking under his arm and resting your head on his chest/shoulder area. He let out a small sigh of relief as you two turned to the tv.  _ **How do you say I love you? How can you make it meaningful without pressuring them to say it back? God I love you (y/n), but should I say it?**_


	4. .......And First I love you

It was something you had been thinking about for a while... The three words that you wanted to tell Frederick, I love you. As you sat cuddled against him you tried to figure out how to say it. You two just had a tense moment when you used the pet name,  _ **maybe I should try next time. If I say I love you first and he isn't ready, that pet name won't be the worst blunder about tonight.**_ you cuddled up to him and stroked Ewen who laid across his lap. It has been three hours since the pet name fiasco as you decided to call it in your head, and chancing something bigger would be a stupid mistake.  _ **A premature I love you could ruin everything, it could cost me my job.**_

 __Ewen mewed to receive attention, turning your head to see her you noticed Frederick had jumped too. _ **was he distracted too?**_

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

_**is it so hard to say? Just say it. Say you love her... Don't let her leave tonight without hearing I love y...** _

"meeeeeeeeowwwwww"

His body tensed, not expecting the mew from Ewen. He lifted his hand to see that she nipped his resting arm, she wanted something but he wasn't sure what.

"I just fed you," he hummed as she nipped again.

"What is it baby girl? What do you want?" You leaned in a little tighter against his chest and hummed to the kitty as she stretched around to rub against you, "are you tired purrrrrrr baby."

Frederick chuckled at your tongue roll on purr, he watched Ewen almost nod as she tucked into his lap and nudged the abdomen scar. His body jumping as he winced with a pained look, causing you to pull away from him. 

"Are you ok Freddy?"

"Fine." He let out a small breath, "I'm fine."

"Maybe I should head home, it is a work night." You stood up slowly as he sighed. 

_**No not yet... You need to say it Frederick. Don't let her leave tonight without saying it.** _

* * *

**You**

* * *

"Please let me drive you." He stood up quickly lifting the cat in his arm.

"That would be delightful, thank you Frederick."

He sat Ewen down and walked you to the door, slidding your coat on you before grabbing his own. He took your hand and held it as you two walked to his car, his gentleman nature taking the lead. He opened and shut your door, kissed you briefly when you leaned towards him, and made soft chatter as you drove home. He insisted on getting out and opening the car door, walking you to your door, and smiling as you turned towards him. 

"I had a great night Freddy teddy."

"As did I."

They stared at each other for a moment before you moved for the door. Frederick, not wanting to lose his chance, quickly jumped to stop you. His hand covered your again, you turned to look at him as he dragged you into a heart stopping kiss. After minutes, the two parted for air as he locked eyes with you.

"I love you," he whispered ever so quietly.

You froze, _ **Did he just say..... I love you.**_ As you were trying to wrap your mind around what was just said, you failed to see Frederick slowly freaking out. He started to pull away as you finally caught it. 

"I love you," you tugged his hand after your whisper... Speaking up, "I love you Frederick."

He smiled and kissed you again, waiting till all the air had left their bodies before they parted, "good night (y/n), sweet dreams darling."

"See you tomorrow Freddy teddy." 

He watched her step in the door and let it shut before he left. Practically walking on air as he left with a content smile.... He finally said I love you. Inside, you slowly sank back down the the door. Your heart racing, you told Frederick you loved him after he said it first...  _ **i love you, he said I love you. I love you Frederick... Oh god I can't wait to see what comes next, what waits for you and me Freddy teddy.**_

 


	5. First time seeing Frederick

It started as a mistake, you usually kissed his right cheek. But for some reason, you kissed his left this time and found makeup covering his cheek. This hadn't happened before but then your eyes caught it, the wound on his cheek. You never seen it before... And strangely, his makeup had never smeared for you to notice it. But now it's happened, and Frederick was a mix of many emotions by just looking at his face. Anger, sorrow, pity, lonelyness and much more.

"Frederick, I'm so sorry." You stepped back, "I didn't mean to..."

"To humiliate me?!" He snapped before you could see the regret, "I'm sorry I..."

"No I understand. I'm sorry." You stepped closer as he stepped back, "Frederick may I ask you something."

He looked intruged, but shifted lightly seeing as he was in a corner. He nodded and motioned for you to speak after locking eyes with you.

"Can I see you?" You bit your lip, "I mean, see you without the makeup."

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

 He swallowed and put his hand over his cheek. His eyes were torn by the request, wanting to give you what you asked for but afraid you would run away.  _ **my beauty, why must she ask this?**_ you looked as if you would run away right now if he didn't answer. His heart racing as he jumped to answer, surprising himself.

"Yes." 

Her face locked on his as he sighed. He wiped off his cheek, and froze for a moment. Your hand covered his holding his Cane in a death grip, the white color or his knuckles feeling warm against her skin.

"You don't have to fre..."

"No..  no I do."

A small smile pulled at his face before he pulled his contact out of his eyes, and slowly pulled the mouth plate out. Waiting and watching for the rejection he swore would come from his love.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NPwUHto)

You stood frozen, stilled in a mixture of feelings. He went to walk away when you pulled his hand and forced him to kiss you. 

"Freddy teddy, I love you." Your hand brushing the scar, "not for your looks. For you."

"Are you sure? Could you stand to be with a beast like me?" He shifted back and looked unsure, her hand falling back as he moved out of reach.

"You know I love fairy tales Freddy, especially the old ones. If you think yourself a beast, then I must be your beauty." You smiled, "I even still have a rose from our first date."

His heart stuttered,  _ **She really isn't disgusted or scared? She hardly seemed phased.**_ Her hand reconnected to the scar as she smiled.

"Your perfect Freddy."

"Hardly." He grinned ever so lightly, "I'm nothing like you."

"Freddy, if we could not touch, then I would draw strength from your beauty. And if I went blind, then I would fill my soul with the sound of your voice and the contents of your thoughts until the last spark of my love for you lit the shabby darkness of my dying mind."

He looked curiously at you, the smile on your face ever so carefully loosened him up. He knew something was off about what you said, they weren't your words, but he couldn't place it... All that mattered to him is you saying you love him no matter what.

"My darling..."

"Shhhhh," you brushed your hand against the left side of his face, "Freddy, this here means nothing. You are still human and you are still beautiful to me."

His lip quivered as you leaned in and kissed his eye, "not this."  
You kissed his bullet scar, "nor this."  
Lastly his drooping lips, "or even this."

He smiled, "darling, I love you."

"Love you too my Freddy teddy."

You slowly pulled him close to you and hugged him, his mind racing.  _ **darling, where have you been all my life. Why haven't I found you sooner? Your everything I need.**_ You kissed his drooping face and tucked your head into his chest 

"I love you Freddy, never forget that."

"I love you too (y/n), always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, I need some fluff to cheer me up. I know I'm posting this chapter early but it really helped brighten my day.


	6. First night together

You and Frederick was moving along well in the relationship. It's been just over a month and Frederick was opening up to you, and you to him. After seeing him without his makeup and not running, you proved to him you weren't trying to ruin or embarrass him. This made him more open to the idea of being with you, publicly. Niether of you crossed that line, to afraid that the other wasn't ready. Yet just a little attention couldn't hurt?

Frederick talked to you in passing, strangely he rarely did that to anyone but doctors unless it was bad news. He would get to work early and leave a hot cup of coffee on your desk for you, marked with your name. He was careful not to be caught and made sure all interactions didn't seem to friendly. 

You were doing your rounds with a second nurse helping, when Frederick came out of one of the offices. He hummed out in a much kinder voice the usual when he spoke to you.

"Ms. (L/n). Ms. William"

You both nod, "good afternoon Dr. Chilton." 

You both blush a little at the fact you said that in unison. He smirked and gave a amused huff.

"Ms. (L/n), I've been meaning to talk to you." He straightened up and held the cane in front of him, "you really must improve on your bed side manner."

You gulped a little as he slowly walks away, "yes Dr. Chilton."

As soon as he was out of sight, Jane your friend turned to you, "he can't be serious."

"Criminals or not they deserve to be treated like humans." You start walking as she follows.

"Yes but no one here comes even remotely close to your bedside manner. You are the golden girl."

"Maybe that's why I don't seem to care about his criticism."

"Chilton and his pimp cane needs to stay in his office and let the good employees work."

You giggled and slapped her arm, "Jane behave... You know he could have this place bugged and be listening to us."

"Oh like he has the balls to confront us or fire us. Please."

She scuffed and helped finished the work. She changed topics and started on something else you barely listened to. 

* * *

That night, you were at Frederick's house cuddling on his couch. You had just leaned up to kiss him and started a soft make out session with the tv as background noise to this main entertainment. He knew exactly how to make your brain go fuzzy. The stroke of his tongue against yours, his hands holding your cheek softly and rubbing your back, his breath lightly tickling your skin... The fact you both had your eyes closed during each kiss. Freddy really was amazing at affection. 

You two had just broke for air as you rested your head on his shoulder, Ewen came up for attention. Freddy just chuckled and stroked her chin.

"I wonder where you went beautiful."

She purred and flicked her tail, you chuckled and kissed his cheek. After proving you weren't going anywhere, Freddy started removing his make-up on your dates when you stayed for longer periods of time. He always wore the mouth plate unless you asked him to remove it, the contact was just if it irritated him that day. This started your little habit of kissing his wound instead of just his cheek like before. 

"I don't think you fed her yet tonight." You turned to see her lick his palm.

"I believe your right, I'll be right back darling." He stood and walked her to the kitchen leaving his cane laying beside the couch. 

You couldn't help yourself, you picked it up and held it in your hands much like he always do when he was talking. You palmed it a little and smiled as you started to get the appeal of the cane. Not only was it beautifully made, but it was a timeless style... And kinda reminded you of a pimp cane thanks to Jane's words earlier.  _ **it really does look like a pimp cane. Why does it look like a pimp cane if you never seen one? How can it?**_ In your thoughts, you missed Freddy walking in.

"I don't believe you need that darling. You seem to walk better then I." He kissed you as he pulled it from your hands gently.

"Sorry Freddy."

He sat down and pulled you into another kiss, this time his hand slipped to the small of your back and you moaned just a little.  _ **did I just...?**_

He pulled back a little puzzled, "did you just..." 

You blushed and looked down, "I..I..I...I don't know what to say."

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Freddy looked at you as you started getting a little guarded in your body language.  _ **She just moaned. Was it the kiss? Nonsense we've done that all night without that reaction. Was it... Was it my hand resting on her back?**_ it clicked in his head, his hand was lower then usual and suddenly he understood her reaction to his question.  _ **Fix this Frederick, don't lose her now.**_

"(Y/n)?" 

You looked up carefully and was meet with his lips again, this time though his hands stayed lower. He stroked your back but rested his hand lower, the top curve of your butt. You let out a small moan and went to pull away when he broke the kiss.

"If you don't want to..." He paused, "just tell me. I will stop."

You nodded and pushed back against his lips, his hands running back to the same spot and your moan came with a small arching of your back. Your hands laid over his shoulder as you deepened the kiss further. He didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted.  _ **Is this moving to fast? I haven't done this in years, how could I know when this is acceptable in a relationship.**_ Before he could even process his thoughts for a answer, you pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"Freddy, can we please move to your bedroom?"

He froze and for a second thought to decline but when he saw your face drop at the long pause... He jumped to answer, "certainly darling. If you wish."

You pulled back and watched as he stood carefully, pulling you up to lead you to the bedroom. Your heels clicked softly behind him, his legs moving faster then his brain could give him a clear answer on how to proceed. As if reading his mind, you took the lead. Your hand stoked his cheek and pulled him to a kiss.

"Remove your contact and plate Freddy...Please."

He nodded and did as requested, giving you a moment to look before dragging you into a kiss. Holding your lower waist as your hands slowly reached back to undo your zipper. His hands loosened and helped push the straps from your shoulders. You stepped out of the pooled dress on the floor and slipped your heels off as you pushed Frederick back towards his bed softly. He took in your body, mesmerized by how perfect you look in just your underwear before you slowly straddled his lap.

"Tell me to stop at any time." She said and ran a hand over his cotton shirt until it touched the tip of his scar.

He flinched and you went to pull away before his hands stopped you, "keep going."

You nodded and ran your hands under and slowly pulled it up and off. Your eyes falling to the scar as you slowly traced it before leaning down to kiss it.... Inch by inch. He hummed a small moan as you reached the bottom and leaned back up towards his face.

"I love you Freddy teddy... Not for looks, for you." 

The tender reminder giving him a rush of confidence as he kissed you again before pulling you down on top of him. He let you break the kiss as his hand stroked your side.

"I love you (y/n), darling you are my own personal angel." He kissed your cheek and ran a hand down to your ass again, cupping as he watched you reach down.

His eyes wouldn't leave your face as you pushed his sweats down and slowly looked down at the offender that is now pressed to your thigh. She let out a small gasp and looked back to him.

* * *

**You**

* * *

_**oh my... That is not what you expected at all girl.**_ the small gasp didn't go unnoticed, but clearly he didn't seem to mind it. You didn't know what to do now, go down on him or just jump to the big moment. He noticed the hesitantion and kissed you before whispering against your lips.

"It's been a long time darling, I don't think I can last through anymore foreplay."

You smiled and kissed him again before you felt his hands slowly pulling your panties down. You aided him in the process and moved one of his hands to your bra clasp.

"Good, I don't know if I could either."

He undid the hooks and watched as you slowly slipped the bra off and tossed it to the side. His eyes glued to the newly exposed skin before quickly kissing you again. His hands now moving to cup each breast, a feeling you always loved but hardly felt from men before. Freddy seemed to know your sweet spots and you shuddered when his fingers ran over the hard nubs. This needs to speed up a little or you weren't going to be awake enough to feel him. You slowly slid back and guilded him in to position, waiting at your entrance as his hands slid back to your ass.

"Are you ready?" He looked concerned.

"More then ever." 

He pushed in slowly as you sucked in air, his own throat fighting to intake a breath. Yet niether of you could even blink until you rested against him. Your legs shaking, you couldn't think to move. Your hand went to his shoulder and you pulled him up as you started to roll.

"Please Freddy, I can't do it." You watched as he gulped and took a easier spot above you.

"You are truelly amazing," he whispered as he looked down upon you.

"Please Freddy..." Your whimper of need draws him to move.

He slow retracted before pushing back in to a much shallower spot. Your head going back as you moan, his body struggling not to fall right then. He repeated a few times before your body shook and you called his name, him following right behind you to the pure blissful moment. As if time stopped, everything seemed distant. He slowly stood up and strained to move to the attached bathroom. He wiped up and returned to clean you, looking for your approval. He tossed the now dirty rag to the floor and lay beside you.

 _ **My god Freddy... You are perfect.**_ your eyes fluttered at the thought, rolling to his side with much strain of your body. It demanded sleep and you pushed for a few minutes of consciousness, refusing to let the moment end so soon. He stroked your back and kissed your hair. The tender moment broken by a scratch at the door... Then a set of two only a second later.

"Let her in Freddy, after all it is her house too."

He stood and walked to the door, cracking it open enough for Ewen to come in and jump on the bed. You felt a soft plop, then the little footies walking up the blanket to rest on her stomach.

"Hi baby girl... Ready for bed?"

You received a mew and stroked her back watching Frederick smiled at you.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

 He smiled,  _ **how did I get so lucky? Why did I get this perfect woman after all I've done?**_

 ** _"_** Freddy, I forgot my teddy bear... Can I sleep with you Instead?"

His lips raise up carefully, his smile winning over his face as he laid down and pulled you to his side. His arm rested behind you and Ewen moved to lay on your twos intertwined feet.

"Of course darling, fall asleep with your Freddy teddy."

He pushed the hair from your eyes, smiling when he seen they were already closed, "good night (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this up right before this big job interview. If the interview goes well, I'll drop a second chapter for this story this evening.


	7. First morning together

After the Bliss of last night, you woke in a soft,warm embrace. You stretched softly and let your eyes flutter open to see Freddy was half awake watching you wake up. You kissed his chest since his lips were to far away, and smiled as your hand rested over his scared abdomen.

"Morning Freddy teddy."

"Good morning darling, care for some breakfast?" He hummed before slowly helping you up enough to kiss his lips.

"That would be fantastic," you smiled as he slowly got up and pulled on sweats. 

 You watched him leave before slowly getting up. Slipping on his shirt and still feeling exposed, you pulled your panties back on and looked at his full legnth mirror in his walk in closet. It felt and looked better, so you carefully walked to the kitchen with Ewen walking between you every step. You giggled softly and gave her a quick chin scratch before quietly slipping into the kitchen.

Frederick was at the stove cooking, you were quiet enough to slip behind him and wrap your arms around his waist as he jumped just a little. 

"What ya cookin, good looking?"

He laughed softly, "eggs and toast."

"Delicious." You hummed and slipped onto your tippy toes so your chin could rest on his shoulder.

"Nothing fancy, just simple eggs darling."

"Then I guess... It's just you that makes it sound so good." You kissed his neck before stepping away and sitting on the counter beside the stove, "stranger things have happened."

He smiled at you as he slipped the eggs on a plate. He hummed contently as you watched with a smile, stopping after pouring the coffee mugs to kiss you. It strangely felt so normal, as if this was the hundredth time you two did this and not the first. The almost soothing feeling you had around Frederick Chilton was amazing... _**If this is love, then I never want to lose him.**_

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Frederick was so content with this morning. Unlike most mornings he dreaded and struggled through, this one flowed easy. _**It has to be you, you made this morning so inviting. you made me want to wake up after the most peaceful sleep I have gotten since... Well since before will graham and Abel Gideon.**_ frederick sipped the coffee and smiled at the beautiful you, in his shirt eating the meal like it was the best meal ever. As if Hannibal had made it for them personally... Without the human. After the food you two cuddled up on his couch again, happy and content until you seen something on the news.

Is was almost eleven when he felt you tense up looking at the tv and you quickly got up.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

He watched you jump up, _**Did** **I do something wrong? Did I miss something? What's going on?**_

Confused about what had happened, he caught you wrist, "darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm late for work, Mrs. Prant is going to kill me."

You went to pull away only to find his hand didn't let go, "it's your day off, isn't it?"

"It was suppose to be but she had a report due tomorrow and didn't tell me till I was leaving. I was going in just to type out the report and run." 

He let go as you ran up to his bedroom,  _ **But we were having a good time? It's not even your work.... Please don't go.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You were in his room, stripping out of the shirt and underwear when you felt arms around you. His lips graced your neck with soft pecks, his hands massaging your stomach before one moved up to take a exposed breast.

"Oh Freddy, I would love to but... I really can't right now."

"Sure you can," he whispered in your ear.

You moan his name and leaned Into the touch,  _ **not now... You have to stop. You will be beyond late and have to deal with a beratement Tomorrow, if you even leave his house before midnight.**_

"don't go." He whispered as you pulled away.

He looked so depressed, as you bent to grab your blouse and bra, a foot was on them. You looked up at Frederick and sighed,  _ **Who would've though he would behave like a five year old when you try to leave the morning after sex.**_

You huffed, "Freddy..."

"Stay," he Interrupted, "please stay."

"But I..."

"It will all be fixed tomorrow. Please don't leave." He looked like a kicked puppy, his voice just as pathetic.

"How?" You stood up.

"Mrs. Prant is being fired in the morning."  He watched your face carefully.

 _ **Fired? He wouldn't fire her to get me to stay... Would he? Why would he.... What other reason.... Oh Freddy please don't.**_ you knew a look of terror had taken your face. As much as you despised your boss, she wasn't worth firing to stop you from leaving.

"Freddy don't. I will stay just don't..."

His face looked confused then his eyes went wide, "oh no,no, no. She was being fired before this." He sighed, "several nurses made complaints and a over view of her file, along with me knowing you write most her reports, she isn't worth keeping. I was just waiting till now because of the inspection last week. Wouldn't want chaos in that section because the head was fired and I failed to have it straightened in time."

You loosened a little as he stepped closer and caressed your cheek, "did you really think I would fire her to keep you from leaving right now?"

Your turn to show a pityful look, "I'm sorry Freddy, I just...."

He cut you off with a kiss and rest his forehead to yours, "it's ok... I probably would."

You chuckled and he smiled before stealing another kiss. The thought of losing g the most hated... Well technically second most hated person in the hospital, was oddly calming. You could actually do your job and not hers.

 "So... Can you still stay then?"

"Absolutely. Fuck her." You giggled and kissed him.

He pulled back, "no, I'm happy with you."

Your heart tugged as you looked at him, "good... Cause I think you can help me with my bedside manner. My ' _BIG'_  boss told me it needs improvement." adding emphasis to big.

"How dare he." Frederick faked a offended tone as he held you to him by your ass, "remind me to fire him tomorrow too."

You laughed as he kissed you and pushed you back slowly to the bed. Today was going to be wonderful... But Tomorrow would Definitely be a close second. 

"Love you Freddy teddy."

"Love you more darling."


	8. First time meeting Hannibal

You and Frederick had a deal, the relationship stays out of work. You didn't want to be the girl dating the boss, and he didn't want the things said about him to be said about you. Sure he would sneak in and leave a coffee for you on your desk most days, but he never got caught doing it. You might stop in to drop off a report and leave him a snack without his secretary or assistant knowing. Everything was so well hidden at work even if he has started acknowledging you in the hall, thanks to your promotion. 

After Mrs. Prant was fired, one of the higher up nurses took her spot and you took said nurses spot. The only catch to the promotion was that you now were over seeing a wing of the hospital... The lock down wing. The job was easy and you were already good at reports, except these were smaller and less time consuming as long as their wasn't any accidents. You were charged with being the main nurse for 12 criminals on the highly dangerous side. You rarely had contact with them because the lower nurses did the main work, but you still read their files daily and on occasion with the doctors did you ever really treat them. 

You personally loved it, but Frederick was hesitant. You were premoted after taking a brief meeting of all the doctors and main nurses, they loved your work and after finding out you had been writing the reports voted you in. Freddy loved the idea of you two seeing each other more and it looking less suspicious when you two talked, bit that was one of his least favorite areas. Mainly In part to one certain prisoner, Hannibal lector. Frederick had told you the story, you read the articles and Freddy explained him lying in his book. He warned you on your first day, stay away from Hannibal.

* * *

It has been two weeks since your promotion and you have yet to meet three inmates, one being Hannibal. It wasn't unusual, the old nurse said she rarely delt with Hannibal except the basic checking of the visitors. That is all you really did too until a guest asked for you in his room. Your body tensed and you were trying to think of a reason not to, but failed. So you walked to the room with a set of orderlys.

You stepped in and was met by Alana bloom, she had called for you and Chilton due to Hannibal having interesting mail. That meant that you being his nurse and Chilton being his doctor, had to be present for the restraining. You walked in holding a facade of calm, holding back the feeling to run when Hannibal turned towards you.

"Ah, you must be my new nurse. Pleasure to finally meet you." Hannibal stood still by the glass.

"Dr. Lector, I am Ms. (F/n) (l/n). Sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier." You faked a smile and stayed back.

"I would shake your hand but there is glass between us and I doubt you would come any closer."

"For good reasons," Frederick came in, "please reatrain Dr. Lector now."

The orderlys started the process and Hannibal followed along. Once restrained, Dr. Bloom and Chilton entered the room and removed the human souvenir. You stood back and watched until you were dismissed to return to work. You thanked God just a little and walked out calmly as the FBI entered, holding back the urge to run. You went to the rest room to compose yourself, wishing the day to pass soon.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Frederick rolled his eyes and was about to leave after having Hannibal temporarily moved to a secondary cell containing nothing while the FBI checked the room. The orderlys were gone and security waited just outside as he approached the door.

"Oh and Frederick, she is beautiful." Hannibal added causing Frederick to freeze.

"Who?" His voice failing him on not seeming interested nor scared.

"The nurse, or should I say your girlfriend. At least you seem to care about her and she definitely cares about you." 

Frederick turned slowly, "I don't know what your talking about."

"I caught your reflection checking on her in the glass when I was being restrained. She looked to you often. How long have you two been seeing each other." The last sentence sounded like more of a tease then a real question.

"I believe that is none of your business Dr. Lector... Now if you'll excuse me." Frederick started to open the door.

"You warned her about me, did you tell her about you Frederick? Your problems and insecurities."

With that Frederick left the room quickly and decided to check on you. You seemed slightly scared behind the cloak of professionalism you wore well. His cane clicked down the hall as he thought this through.  _ **You are simply checking in on the new nurse in her duties. Nothing unusual about that, nothing uncommon.... Then why does it seem wrong?**_ He took a deep breath and slowly knocked as he opened the door to your office, not finding you there. Worry sets in,  _ **Did meeting Hannibal get to her? Is she scared and hiding right now? What should I do?**_

Frederick went back to his office and sent his assistant on a special run, he sat down and wrote down the order for her. She quickly left and Frederick immediately had his secretary phone your section and leave a message for you to call immediately. He didn't want you to come to his office when he already sent for a surprise, but he did sincerely want to know where you were and if you were ok. But for now he had to be content with work and knowing you'd call as soon as you heard. But just I case, he turned to the mic hidden in your office area... Head phones on as he listened carefully for your voice as he went to work on the files.

* * *

**You**

* * *

Finally composed, you walked back to your office and smiled at one of the nurses waiting in the office area. He nodded and pointed to a coffee cup now on your desk.

"Call from Dr. Chilton asking you to call him on important business and a coffee was delivered while you were gone by his assistant." He smiled, "I'm guessing bad news that involves you staying late."

"Thank you adam, could I have a minute alone to call?"

He nodded and left your office area, shutting the door behind him. You smiled warmly and hummed a little tune before picking up the coffee and smiling deeply.  _ **Purrrrrrrrrfect... He knows my favorite drink so well. I do hope it isn't bad news though, I was wanting to spend the night tonight.**_ You bite your lip after letting out a small moan from the masterpiece in your hands.  _ **This is a close second to Freddy.**_

"Purrrfect, god I wish I could kiss my teddy right now." You had a small chat with yourself as you picked up the phone and called Frederick's office.

Sent right through to Frederick, you smiled as you hear his voice, "I take it you liked the coffee."

"You know me to well Freddy." You giggled, "what was the important business?"

"I was just checking in, making sure your day was doing good."

"Oh? That all." You knew he was holding back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed a little.... Off when you left." You heard the slight tap of a pen on his desk, then it went quiet.  _ **He's biting his pen... Nervous habit.**_

"I'm ok Freddy, I just wish I could kiss my teddy for the delicious treat I'm sipping."  _ **You smirked and blushed ever so perfectly... I can just see it now. God I wish I could see it in person.**_

"darling, we should be professional." He struggled to get out.

"Of course, maybe if... Just maybe if you'll entertain me tonight, I could." You pursed your lips.

"That sounds lovely."

You wanted to cheer but held it in and just did a little wiggle of happiness, "thank you for the coffee Dr Chilton."

"Maybe you can make it in the morning, only seems fair." His snarky attitude you seemingly fell in love with when you watched him from afar.

"Deal, see you tonight Freddy teddy."

"Tonight my darling."

You hung up and smiled, "god I love you Freddy.... Your just too cute."

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Frederick was two papers in, when he heard your voice. He stopped and listened carefully to your voice, and waited for the moment the nurse left so you would call. But the best part was after the nurse left but before the call. You hummed and he recognized the tune, _Teddy bear by elvis_ _._

"Purrrfect, god I wish I could kiss my teddy right now."  _ **As I you love.**_

"I know he left a message to call but, would it be so bad if I just visited his office... Maybe drop off a few reports." 

He smiled lost in the idea of you coming in and seeing you... To look at you in person and see your fine.

"No... Just call. You don't need to calm yourself down again." 

_**Again? Was something wrong? Should I call her in? No, no let her decide.** _

"just call him silly, right now he is your boss and bossy chilty said call." He heard buttons being pressed.

 ** _Bossy chilty? I don't know about that one..._** His phone rang and he smiled,  _ **Guess it wasn't a bad thing she had to meet Hannibal. Hopefully, tonight I can talk her into staying... And have a discussion about 'bossy chilty'.**_ He answered the phone with a big smile.

* * *

Niether of you caught it, the faint click that came from the phone outside his office connecting to hear his call. His assistant, may, was curious to find out why she was to deliver the new head nurse over the lock down wing a coffee... Jenny just wanted to confirm that you two were finally dating. The whole call they held back giggles like school girls and noted a few of the better parts. It would only be a little time before everyone knew that the narcissistic, holier-then-thou, annoying boss Chilton was dating a nurse in the hospital. Little did they know, it would take less then a day to be the main topic... Or that you would hear it first.


	9. First time you questioned the relationship

It was Friday, your favorite days usually. You got weekends off unless anything major or abundance of paperwork drew you in on the Saturdays. You always had a good mood and since you got your new position, brought a treat for everyone in your area. Today was two dozen donuts and everyone suddenly felt better. You started with the guards by the main entrance to your area, they gladly accepted and you walked in to find the staff trading gossip and drinking coffee before the next rounds were scheduled.

"Brought donuts, trade it for some gossip." You winked at Jason the male nurse everyone goes to for gossip, "but it's got to be juicy."

"I have the perfect one," he took a cream filled donut, "this donut isn't the only one getting filled in the hospital. I had a source tell me that Dr. Chilton gots a girlfriend."

You choked on the coffee as everyone looked over to Jason.

"no way."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"How could he get a girl?"

"It's got to be that receptionist, she's so submissive and would follow him like a lost puppy." The one girl giggled.

"No that new nurse in the far wing... What's her name? Janet? She acts weird around him all the time." Adds another.

"That's because he yelled at her for bumping into him and now she's paranoid." Jason rolled his eyes, "my source said it was a nurse but didn't get much further before we had to run because Chilton was coming our way."

"Are you sure it ain't a patient? The girl has to be crazy to date him." One chuckled as everyone joined in.

"yeah, with his baggage."

"Have you seen his face when his make-up is smeared a little? He looks like a monster from a child's nightmare."

"Can you just imagine his abdomen scar from his disembowelment?"

"The girl has to be sick, has to be."

"If it's even a girl," Jason wiggled his brow.

That was where you felt sick and zoned out saying you had paperwork to do and stole a second donut. Your good mood from the sexy night at Frederick's was suddenly gone, now you just wanted to work and go home. You wanted to leave before everyone found out it was you...You were the psycho girl dating Dr. Chilton. 

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

Frederick walked in as usual, straight to his office. His secretary and assistant greeted him as usual and he heard a faint chuckle before he had the door shut completely.  _ **They seem oddly happy? What got into them?**_ He shook it off and went about work. After a few hours, he decided to do his few check-ins and went to start. Making it down the hall, he heard a couple nurses gossiping... Before he could snap, he heard their conversation.

"Dr. Chilton has a girlfriend in the hospital. Beth just told me."

He froze, is heart in his throat.

"Your kidding me? Who?"

"She said it was a nurse. Never made it past that." The one girl looked up and started walking, "but can you imagi..."

"Back to work ladies." Frederick snapped as they both jumped.

"Sorry doctor chilton." They took off down the hall as he caught his breath,  _ **oh no.... Who all knows? Have they said her name yet? Who found out?**_

Frederick decided to head back to his office and skim through the audio recordings, no doubt this would be the biggest piece of gossip. It took no time at all to find people gossiping, it seems no one has named you. Then he caught something from last night, a partial conversation between a nurse and his assistant, his assistant was telling him everything before he heard himself approach.  _ **my assistant? How did she find out?**_

It clicked in his head, sending her for a coffee after meeting Hannibal. _**But it was such a simple gesture?**_ ** _it could've meant anything? I guess I'll have to ask her about it._** Frederick called in his assistant and secretary, watching as they sat across from him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No sir."

"No doctor Chilton."

"Are you sure? I've heard alot today on my roun...." He was interrupted.

"Sorry doctor chilton." His assistant lost eye contact, "I'm sorry."

His secretary looked at her and sighed, "we were curious why you sent the nurse a coffee and knew her order so well. May picked up the phone and listened in."

"We. It was both of us listening." May added.

"Do I not have a right to privacy? Am I not allowed to send people coffee or talk in private? Am I not allowed to date without everyone knowing who?" He raised a brow.

"Yes Dr Chilton. I'm sorry, I was just shocked to find you were dating."

He narrowed the eyes at that and his secretary sighed, "we apologize, we can't fix that but we can promise not to tell...."

"Anyone else?" Chilton added, "the whole hospital is talking about it."

"I never gave a name," may added, "I never said her name or any details."

"Doesn't matter it's out there now," he sighed, "fetch me a two coffees, same as yesterday, and do it without gossiping." 

They both nodded and left the room, Frederick trying to find a way to fix this..... Or just let it out.  _ **Is she ready for that? She must've heard by now?**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

As you sat working, your brain was thinking about the rumor and Freddy.  _ **Has he heard them yet? Of course he has, he hears everything in this damn hospital. Maybe I should talk to him? And say what? Maybe I should just leave and take a half day. And I need to think this through. I love Freddy but I'm not sure if I want everyone to know we're dating. I love him, I really do...But do I want the hospital to know? With what they say... They would talk about me as much as him... They would alienate me.**_

You were about to leave when a knock caught your attention, you looked up to see Frederick holding a coffee with your name on it. Your jaw drops as he smiled.

"May I come in?"

"Certainly." You watched him shut the door, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"I figured we needed to talk," he handed you the coffee, "about the gossip you most certainly have heard by now."

"So you heard too?" You took a sip, trying to enjoy.

"I know who started it, she will be apologizing to you soon. Darling..."

"We're at work Frederick." You sighed, "no pet names."

"Yesterday you..."

"That was yesterday, today is a different day."

"Ms. (L/n), I would like to discuss our relationship." He tried.

"Not a good work conversation Dr. Chilton." You sighed, "but yes we should talk.

"Dinner tonight?" He smirked, "me and Ewen are always happy to have you over."

"I think coffee or a drink would be better." You refused to look at his green eyes, knowing his orbs would make you cave.

"I guess that'll work, pick you up about seven?"

"I'll drive myself Frederick. See you at seven."

"Ok, see you then."

He nodded and sighed, his mouth opened but closed as he went towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the door nob and turned back around.

"No. No it's not ok." He walked right infront of your desk, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dr. Chilton."

"It's Freddy, and yes something is. Darling you aren't acting like yourself." He watched you slowly look up.

"Can we please not talk about it here.'

"Would you prefer my office?" He looked frustrated, "we need to talk now."

"Ok fine, I heard the rumor and though no one has been named, it's not pleasant. The nicest thing I heard was she had to be crazy to date you." You looked away, "I knew they speak ill of you and that's hard enough to stomach without everyone saying I should join the residents here."

Frederick's persona broke at that, "does that mean... That you don't... What about us?"

"Oh Freddy you know I love you, but I... I don't want that at work. I don't want to worry about what people say, but honestly I don't know how not to."

You felt a hand cover yours, a gentle rub of the thumb over your knuckles, "darling, what if we don't hide it. We stay professional at work and just let the rumors go. I've spent most my life with them... And after the past few years I barely notice them."

You looked up, standing slowly to wrap your arms around his neck, "I love you Freddy teddy."

"Love you too darling, is everything good now."

"So-so," you pulled back and smiled shyly, "it would be better if dinner was still on the table."

"Let me check with Ewen but, I think that could be done."

You both chuckled and kissed, "Ms. (L/n), I know you still have coffee... But would you care to accompany me for lunch?"

"I think that'd be swell."

They walked out of he office, hand in hand, and through the halls to leave the hospital. Everyone staring as you two chatted on the way out, Freddy holding a genuine smile on his face.  _ **what were you thinking? You couldn't leave Freddy.... Let them talk about you, at least your happy where you are with him.**_


	10. First office sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad work day = chilty smut. Enjoy.

Yours and Freddy's first time had been hectic, a little lost and definitely ended way to soon. You figured this would be a problem, especially since you know he hasn't dated in quite a while. But to your surprise, he proved you wrong from that point on... Infact you wouldn't hesitate to say he had a overactive sex drive for his age. Not that you minded, he knew exactly what to do to get you off. But after your nights or mornings together, you caught him spending some alone time away from you. This concerned you so one morning after a later night of sex, you decided to listen through the bathroom door to try and figure out why he needs privacy at weird times. The noises in the bathroom brought a different concern to you, we're you enough for Freddy.

After a few times of catching it, you decided you needed a plan. It wasn't often that he did but you were worried you weren't doing enough for him, so you got a idea. One day why he was out at meetings, you went to his office and snooped alittle on his computer. In no time you found porn and his most watched videos, nurses.  _ **A little cliche Freddy... But I do still have that outfit from my college residency. Maybe a little surprise could be good.**_

* * *

It was finally Saturday, you didn't have work but Freddy had a few files that needed reviewed and signed off on. He wouldn't come in till noon, take maybe two hours then leave for your sleep over tonight. So you were currently sitting in his office chair, in your old white button up nurse dress. You put on red stockings and underwear set, red heels as well. You did this little change in his office so you didn't look odd walking in. With your hair in a tight bun, you put on the little nurse cap and smiled,  _ **damn I look good. At least he has a thing for something I do well.**_

You propped your legs up on his desk and undid the top few buttons on the dress so your bra was visible. Bright red lipstick made you look absolutely perfect... Now He could arrive at any moment and you were already worked up at the thought.  _ **God Freddy, please be on time like usual... I don't know if I can take this much longer.**_

* * *

**Freddy**

* * *

It was just past noon as Frederick was walking to his office in the quietest wing of the hospital. He was the only one in the area, the next closest staff was with the prisoners a long ways from him. His cane clicked as he approached the main door, then he heard it.  _ **What was that? Was that a..a...A moan?**_ He pushed the door in and looked around, the secretary and Assistant desks were empty, but the sounds continued. He looked at his office that was locked and approached carefully.  _ **is that music? It sounds like...Like the video....**_ His eyes went wide as his mind raced with every idea of who could be in his office watching his porn. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Freddy, thought you could use a nurse."

There was his beautiful girlfriend, dressed like the sluttyest nurse ever, watching his porn in his chair. He swallowed hard and dropped his cane.

"Something wrong doctor?"

"(Y/n)... What is...s. ...s this?"

"This is me, wanting you... Is it the outfit? Cause I thought you would love the slutty nurse thing after seeing those videos." 

He walked over as you smiled, stopping right Infront of you, "why?"

"Cause I love my Freddy... And I never had office sex before."

He swallowed again as you chuckled, "come on Freddy, show me your fantasies."

He reached out and brushed your cheek, his voice a little Shakey, "move."

You got up and he sat in his chair, motioning you down to your knees, "down... I want that pretty little mouth of yours."

You kneeled and watched as he undid his pants, freeing his dick for you. His mind was racing as he watched you lean forward,  _ **what did I do to deserve this?**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You watched as he looked hesitant,  _ **What's wrong? Why is he so.... Different.**_

You brushed his thigh, "Freddy, You ok?"

He nodded, but you needed more, "I'm yours, tell me what to do."

You watched him take a deep breath and then you seen the confident man you were use to. He moved your hand to his friend and looked at you. With a icy tone, he spoke.

"Well nurse, you seem to be in the perfect position. Suck."

 _ **Wow... Did he... Does he like... He likes the power play stuff?**_ you let out a small shiver as his eyes went almost pure black, Freddy clearly taking control of this little game when you told him to fulfill his fantasies and gave him the little reassurance. _**Apparently he likes being in control.**_

 You leaned in and kissed his tip, soft and smooth. He moans and bucks forward, you let him push in and wait for him to stop moving before proceeding. A soft bob and twist, a little tongue, a little teeth here and there.... Just like he loves usually.  _ **Don't forget eye contact... That usually pushes him over.**_ you look up and he is watching you closely his hand pure white from gripping the chair. You move your hand from his thigh to his right hand and guilded it to your hair. He took the hint and weaved his fingers in, and started thrusting. You just sucked and held in a gag when he would hit the back of your throat.  _ **God he looks beautiful like this.**_

"(y/n), so cloooooose." He was panting, "keep g...g...g...going."

He stilled and you took over again, a steady pace had him finishing in no time. With a strangled moan, he looked down and pulled your head up to kiss you. The taste of him on your tongue not seeming to bother him.

"That was great darling." He sighed.

You frowned, "is that all?"

He looked up, "no, of course I'll return the favor." His eyes noticing a look on your face still, "what's wrong? Was that...?"

"No Freddy. I just.... It's nothing." You kissed him again and sat on his desk.

He brushed the single strand of hair out of your face and cupped your cheek, "your not that good of a lier darling."

"The reason I planned all this was because... Well... I heard you in the bathroom the other day and notice you spend alot of alone time after sex."

His face dropped and he started to try to form sentences, failing.

You continued, "I just, I was worried I wasn't enough for you."

"(Y/n) no. You are. You truly are darling." He leaned in and dragged your head to his, foreheads barely touching, "I just... I'm not use to.... I'm not use to having someone there. I usually.... Depend on myself for relief and I didn't want to... Uhhm.... Overwhelm you."

You pull back a little as he tried to explain, "I have built up, well, a high stamina. I was afraid it would be a bit much."

You frowned, "oh Freddy, shouldn't I decided that?" Your lips ever so lightly turning up.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

His face lit up as he pushed you back on his desk, hearing that was all he needed to give it a try.  _ **i wish you would've said that sooner.... I just didn't want to scare you off.**_ Freddy kissed you and worked his way down your chest _._ Slowly popping each button and letting his hands roam. You rolled your hips up against him, his hands softly pushing them down again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered as he kissed the waist band of your panties. 

He slowly slipped them off and settled into a rythm of teasing you. His tongue hitting all your buttons and his fingers holding your thighs tightly so you couldn't move away as he got you panting.

"Freddy.... Oh god....freddy, ri....Rig....Right there." You gasped.

 _ **Your so beautiful, perfect.... Every little thing. Your kiss, your smile.... The way you make me feel whole. Every caress of my scars.... Your an angel. You heal me daily.**_ He kissed softly down your thigh as he watched you try to focus. Your chest rising and falling in rythm with his kisses. He stood up from his seat and kissed you again, parting to give you air before he undid your bra.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pecking your cheek as he grasped your chest lightly.

"Your not alone anymore Freddy, you don't need to do any of this alone anymore."

He kissed you again, lining up and watching your face carefully as he pushed in. You reached up and rubbed his cheek, ruining his make up as your eyes pleaded for what he knew you wanted to say, ' _ **take it out'.... Say it please. Say it.**_ He rested in fully and gave you a moment to adjust.

"Take it out Freddy, I want to see you."

He smiled softly as he pulled out his contact and mouth piece, placing them aside as you stroked his cheek.

"Beautiful... My handsome teddy."

He leaned in on each stroke of your hand. Finally starting to move as you lead his face back to yours for a kiss, he felt your body roll with his.  _ **How can you understand me? Know my every issue and still want this? How can you love me?**_ you moaned into the kiss, as if begging for more.

* * *

**You**

* * *

Frederick was hitting your every sweet spot. Holding your waist softly, occasionally pulling you in to hit a deep spot.  _ **why would he hide this stamina from me? I could've been putting it to good use sooner. God Freddy.... Why do you hide so much of yourself?**_ you broke the kiss to let out a soft whimpered moan.

"So close, god Freddy."

He kissed down your cheek to your collar bone, his fingers rubbing soft circles on your waist before pulling you in to hit your deep spot hard. You gasp,  _ **For not being use to sex with anyone in years Freddy.... You sure know exactly what to do.**_ your head dropped back as your chest rose, he kissed down to steal a pink nub. Soft licks and nips drew you over the edge, you bite your lip to muffle your scream. Once your body stopped shaking several minutes later thanks to Freddy, he stopped but didn't pull out.

"Should I continue?" He whispered against your chest, looking up almost begging too.

"Yes. Don't stop till I tell you or your tired."

"That could be hours away." He hummed and softly started up again 

"I'd be fine with that." You moaned as he chuckled.

"I thought I was suppose to be the cocky one," Freddy gave a sharp thrust, shoving you up the desk a little.

His pace was creeping and was more then enough to build you up again. His thrust buckled and he growled against your skin... You were losing your mind. He pushed in and moaned with you as you both came. He rested his head on you, you both breathing heavy. You ran a hand through his hair, smiling as he pushed against your hand.

"Why were you holding back so much Freddy?" 

He looked up and kissed your chest before answering as your skin pimpled from his ultra soft attention, "I didn't want to scare you off. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Oh Freddy teddy, I would never leave you.... Will never leave you." You continued stroking his sweaty hair.

"I love you darling." He turned his head just enough to kiss your hand as you stroked again.

"I love you too Freddy." You kissed his arm resting beside you, "can't wait for more tonight."

"Tonight? I only need ten minutes and I'll be ready for more." 

Freddy stood up smiling at your open mouth, he pulled you up so your head rested on his chest. He kissed your head and chuckled.

"We don't have to darling."

"Make it fifteen and I'll gladly show you something new."

He gave you a heart stopping kiss, "deal."


	11. First fight

It was bound to happen, but you kinda wished it didn't. Things happened so quickly and now you were home alone instead of with Freddy. It happened so suddenly, you almost didn't catch it. Frederick said something he shouldn't of known.... Now he was at his house and you were in your apartment pissed. 

It started a week ago, he started chatting about things you didn't remember telling him, or he brought you something you swore you never told him about. But it was all so little, so tiny and you could be wrong. Then tonight, he brought up something that you know you never told him... Infact you only ever told one person because they were dealing with the same thing. 

A nurse that works under you, Marley, had a brother that recently attempt suicide. Your sister died when she was thirteen from suicide. You rarely talked about it but when you heard what happened, you had to let her know you understood. The only place you ever talked was in your office area, maybe one of the clear hallways on a slow work day. So when Frederick brought it up in simple conversation you had flipped. You didn't let him explain or even try to talk to him, you just walked out and all the way home before the storm started. 

You stood watching out your patio door, cursing the man you love for spying. Sipping coffee and trying to find the urge to not flip out on him again.  _ **He spied on me! He bugged my office. Does he not trust me? Did I do something to make him question if I really loved him? The little bastard!**_ You dropped on your couch and turned on the tv,  _ **Please have something on.**_ as your flipping through, everything was about the weather, the storm of the century.  _ **I'll show you the storm of the century.**_ You gave up and put in a old tape, grabbing a Second coffee before settling in to watch it. The first person on screen was your sister, and suddenly you felt a little bad for the way you reacted.  _ **she never would have acted like that... God why couldn't you have stayed? I could really use a friend right now.**_

Only a few seconds later, you heard a tap at your patio door. You ran over and almost gasped at the sight, quickly opening the door.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

After you had just left to walk home, Frederick felt the familiar feeling of... Self hatred. He was belittling himself trying to figure out how to fix this. This wasn't a simple fix or a simple sorry, he owed you the truth and begging.  _ **Don't let her go, you couldn't find another (y/n) if you tried. Though, what's the use? She hates me for spying. If you told her maybe she'd understand? Or maybe she breaks up with you officially and sues the hospital. You need to talk to her.... In person. But she needs space.... Tomorrow. Tomorrow at work call he in and talk. She has to keep some level of calm and you can explain everything.... If she even goes tomorrow. Damnit Frederick! Why did you have to be like this?**_

He was halfway through his pacing and arguing with himself when he noticed a puddle on the floor. The window was open just a crack, so he shut it.  _ **why do you leave windows open when it rains? Stupid.**_ This spiked a new fear, one he didn't realize until he had opened the cat treats to find ewen... He wanted to pet his baby and try to calm down. But Ewen didn't come. Infact, in past few hours since you left, he hadn't seen Ewen but when she licked his cheek before he walked off to do something.  _ **oh no... Ewen where are you?**_

Now here was Frederick, running out into the storm wearing jeans, t shirt, and trench coat to find his baby. Running around everywhere, checking every street, alley, any open stores asking about his cat. He didn't even realize how far away from the house he was until he seen your building. A sudden idea struck him,  ** _Ewen did find her before, maybe she did again..... Suck it up Frederick, this is about Ewen not your issues._** He walked to the main door and took a deep breath, hitting to ring each apartment hoping one would just open the door. Luckily, one did and he ran to your door, hoping he was right about this.

* * *

**You**

* * *

After you brought Ewen in and dried her off, you found some fish in the fridge and gave her some food as you tried to warm up her shaking form.

"Poor pur baby, why were you out in this storm? You could catch a cold you know." You stroked softly as she finished and climbed in your lap. 

You picked her up and carried her to the couch, wrapping up in a blanket and watching some more of the old tape. Ewen shuttered a little and you would wrap more blanket around her.

"Didn't your dad ever tell you not to play in the rain? This is the second time you have ranaway during a big storm.... I should call your daddy and let him know your here." You froze,  _ **Calling Frederick? After what he did? You really should. He is probably worried sick. Do it for Ewen.**_

You reached for your phone when Ewen bumped your hand away from it.

"Ewen I am calling your dad to let him know your ok, you know he worries about you."

She did it again, and again.... Every reach she bumped it away and you gave up. You can always call once the storm dies down, so he doesn't rush out in the storm and get sick too. You just watched the old tape, all your good memories... The pur baby purring away on your lap. Then came a knock at your door, jumping, you lifted the baby up and walked to the door. Opening it expecting your landlord to yell at you for the cat only to find a drenched Frederick, looking absolutely miserable.

"(Y/n) I'm sor..." His eyes landed on Ewen and he smiled just a little, "oh thank God. I was worried sick about you."

He gave a soft scratch under her chin before looking back up at you, "I'm sorry, I was just out looking for her when I seen your building and.... Well she came here last time she was out in a storm and...."

"It's ok. I just found her not even half a hour ago." You looked at his shivering form, drenched clothes, sniffle of his nose and couldn't send him away, "come in."

"Uhh..."

"I know we're fighting but you look like the definition of how to get Pneumonia _._ i can't let it just happen." You motioned him in and he sighed and nodded.

He stripped out of his coat and you frowned, he immediately took off his clothes as you fetched him a pair of sweats you had borrowed from him. He slipped them on and you wrapped a blanket around him and forced him to sit down and hold Ewen while you made tea. He sat struggling for words as a this silence was maddening, you trying to ignore it. 

Every inch of you wanted to cuddle up to him, kiss him till you both run out of air and then sit intertwined with him. Because as much as every cell in your brain is telling you to remember how much you hate him right now for spying on you, every inch of your body wanted to feel him. Frederick Chilton's body felt and fitted perfectly against yours, unlike anyone else you ever met... He fit perfect against you. Every inch of him fit perfectly against you. Every little part of his personality fit with yours like puzzle pieces, he was your other half. Even if he had been spying on you or being creepy at points, he was your man... Your soulmate you would even say. You wanted this to be over... But you had to find out why.

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

_**Tell her everything... Don't let her go. Don't.... You can't leave without even trying to fix your mistake.**_ He looked up as you sat down beside him and handed him a tea. He took it and gave a soft thank you.  _ **Now.... Now Frederick. Try...**_

 "(Y/n), I owe you a apology. I was.... Wrong in what I did." He sighed and looked over, "will you let me explain myself?"

"Please do." You looked at him.

"After a few accidents at the hospital, I may have had mics wired throughout the hospital. Almost every room. I may occasionally use them to listen to the inmates or employees....And I might have been taking advantage of the fact to listen to you talk at work." He sighed and looked over, "I love you, I really do... And I didn't mean to spy but I couldn't help the idea of hearing you talk while I was working. I just needed to have a distraction at work sometimes."

"You have the when hospital bugged?"

"Not the whole hospital, that would be unethical and illegal." He shifted," the bug was already in your now office and... Your voice is calming to me sometimes. I just didn't see the wrong in it till after it happened. I'm sorry... So sorry (y/n)."

"Do you regret it?" You looked at your hands as he looked over.  _ **every second since I heard you say it.... Twice as much since we fought.**_

"yes. I should've known better." He let out a shiver and looked away from you as a tear slid down his cheek.

You didn't scream, didn't hit him, didn't move away....  _ **come on Frederick, win her back.**_ he looked up at the tv still playing that old tape, he seen two girls running around playing tag before diving into a pile of leaves. The smaller one was definitely you, those eyes he knew so well. The other must be your sister,  _ **oh Frederick... Careful.**_

"Is that her?" He noticed you looked at the screen before nodding.

"Yeah, only a few days before she committed suicide." You were definitely crying.

"She was as beautiful as you. And I can tell you really looked up to her." 

You sniffled, "understatement. She was five years older and that cool older sister I would bug to take with her." 

"I was wrong to spy. Even wrong to think it was fine to talk about something like this with you." He carefully reached over to cover your hand, "you would've told me when you were ready."

"Oh Freddy," you practically tackled him as he, somewhat shocked, wrapped his arms around you to comfort you, "I'm sorry. I never even tried to hear your side, I just shot you down and cursed you and was a bitch."

"Hey, hey, hey... It's ok. It's all my fault, not yours. It's ok. It's ok." Freddy tried to comfort you, a strange feeling that he wasn't use to... Nor knew how.

He reached over and stopped the tape, nudging Ewen just lightly enough to get her to move before pulling you closer. He hugged you tightly and hummed in your ear.

"Darling... Please forgive me."

"Of course Freddy." You whimpered and pulled back to look at him, "i feel horrible for what I did."

"Not as bad as I, darling trust me, everything is ok." He kissed your cheek before rubbing his against it.

The stubble giving both a feel of comfort before he pulled back, "should I stay the night?"

"You don't have clothes for work tomorrow.... I should drive you home, and stay there."

He smiled and kissed your lips gently, nosing up your check after you giggled a little, "I think we'll be happy to have you."

Ewen jumped back up on his lap as you let out a airy chuckle, "let's find you some clothes and we'll go home."

 _ **Home..... You think of it as home? You really do? Please say you do again.... oh please call it our home, please.**_ The two with Ewen, went home to spend the night cuddled close... No worry or fight left in either of you.


	12. First nightmare

Since you and Freddy were together, you never seen Freddy truelly afraid, Never seen him have a nightmare. Of course you knew about his past and he told you about the nightmares he use to have nightly, now that occur rarely. He hadn't had one in months he mentioned a few days ago. But sadly, as he had said before, they never go away for long. 

It was a Tuesday night, after both of you got off work late Freddy asked you to stay the night. You accepted and followed him home, holding his hand as you both walked into his beautiful home. He kissed you, pulling you to bed with a supper or more then tossing your coat over a chair in the living room. He lead you to the bed, pushing you backwards and climbed over you kissing your neck.

"God Freddy, a little starved are we?"

"Mmmhhhhhmmmmmmm." He undid your shirt and kissed down where each button he'd been.

He pulled back and removed the prosthetics, stripping down before returning to your velvety skin. He roamed all over, slowly pushing your bra down your arms. He reached back and undid the bra, kissing every inch of exposed skin as it was revealed. You were squirming and whimpering through the agonizingly slow teasing. 

"Freddy, pleeeeeaaaaaase... I need you." You watched him chuckle and kiss your waist band, "Freddy teddy..."

He pulled them down, a fast tug and he kissed your right hip, "why rush a good thing?"

"Your gonna be the death of me Freddy." 

The words rang in his head, his mouth working up to your lower lips and giving you a good tongue lashing. He was through in his motions, holding you down as he tasted every Inch he could reach. Once you were panting and clawing at his hands, he moved up and pushed your legs apart to rest between them.

"Are you ready?"

"Ain't I always?" You giggled and kissed him as he pushed in.

Breaking from his lips, you threw your head back and moaned as he found a soft rythm. This was about showing he loved you, not claiming you or showing off. He watched as your arms stretched towards him and your hands cupped his shoulder blades. You were enjoying every second, enticing him more with every moan and buck to meet his hips. 

"Fre...ddy.... Mor... re... Plea...see." each trust cutting off her words. She was so close he could tell.

"Say it and I will." He whispered against her ear and pulled his head back.

She pulled up towards him, her lips ghosting his, "I love you Frederi...."

There was a loud scream and he seen blood dribble from your lip before you could kiss him. Your eyes went glossy and you were gagging on blood trying to talk. He tried to help, his hands covering a knife wound that had appeared on your neck. He stuttering out his yells for help, begging you to stay with him as your skin suddenly went ice cold. He had to step back and seen you were sliced open. You were carved up for a meal, Hannibal, Gideon, will, jack, Alana.... They all sat at a table with immaculate food, the center piece your head. His body moved towards them as they all snickered, a few remarks given just in ear shot.

'The Patsy returns.'

He shuddered and sat at the table noticing his best suit was on and he sipped the red wine and complemented the flavor. They all spoke their mind about him instead, insult after insult directed to him. He couldn't speak, couldn't walk away.... Couldn't make it stop. He felt a sting and seen his abdomen was open and his cheek was bleeding and face dropping as his wounds shown through. He started hyperventilating as everyone laughed and chanted 'fool'. Then he heard your voice and seen your mouth moving on the table, 'freddy'.

Suddenly he was sitting upright in bed, gasping for breath. His lungs fighting for air, as his body shook and was drenched in sweat. Then came two arms hugging him tightly and his eyes focused on you, tugging him to your chest and shushing you softly.

"Freddy teddy, I got you. Shhhhhhhhh, your safe. Your safe Frederick." You stroked his head as he let tears fall down his cheeks, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue from biting his lip. 

You wiped the blood and pressed your forehead to his, "I'm right here Freddy, no one else. We're alone in your room... Your safe. Your safe with me."

He slowly felt a warmth overcoming his body, re-centering himself in his body.  _ **your safe, your safe.**_ His hand skimming his stomach to make sure it is indeed closed, before embracing you sitting on his lap. He hid his face I'm your chest and tried to focus and prove he was still in one piece.  _ **you are in one piece, the scar isn't opened, your face is as it usually is..... (Y/n) is on your lap calming you down. Your safe... You are safe.... Safe.**_

He slowly looked up and caught your beautiful face staring at him with a soft Expression. His lips trembled as you kissed his forehead, then each of his wounds slowly working down. Rubbing his scar and humming in his ear.

"I love you Freddy, I love you."

He stole your lips and kissed you, "I love you more darling, don't let go."

You smirked and leaned him back, stying flushed against him and whispering sweet nothings into his chest to sooth him further.

"I love you," he whispered, "I wish you didn't have to see that."

"Freddy it's fine, when I say I love you I mean all of you. Even through your nightmares."

"Oh darling, I don't deserve you." His lips quivering.

"But your stuck with me Freddy, Ewen would run away to me if you ever tried to make me leave." You kissed his lips through a strained neck, "I'm not leaving you Freddy, not now.... Not ever."

He smirked, "not ever." He repeated so tenderly.

"Sleep Freddy, we have work in but a few hours." You rolled off to his side and tucked in against him as tight as you could, "be my teddy tonight."

He smiled and drifted back off to sleep, only pleasant dreams to be seen.  _ **My guardian angel.**_


	13. First public outing

Freddy was a man of high tastes, he wanted to be that big name and attention hog. You didn't mind it, but then he asked you to join him at a gala... You weren't sure if that was a good idea. But somehow, you ended up at one of Frederick's favorite shops and trying on beautiful dresses as he helped pick the one you would wear. Gown after gown, you weren't so sure you would find one you liked...or would let Freddy pay for after insisting he would. He finally talked you into a beautiful dress, one that would normally be far to much. He bought it and had it sent to his office the next day, with a matching shoes and clutch set. You were afraid it would be to much, he obviously wasn't.... So you sucked it up.

Then came the big night, you came over early for lunch and then started getting ready. You two showered together and Freddy gave you a good reason to go and promised a thank you when you two returned home. Next came actually getting dressed while Freddy did his makeup first. You hummed a little as you tied your hair up until you could style it, slipping on the dress. Freddy had bought you a floor legnth red gown, tight around the chest with lace cap sleeves in a brilliant gold. The lace drew attention to your chest to hide the loose flowing chiffon bottom. The back was open to show off your skin but covered in the gold lace to give some form modesty. It really was beautiful, you just hated how much he spent on it. You slipped on the gold kitty heels and held the bag and smiled,  _ **he does have good taste.**_

You seen him step out and you rushed in to do your hair. You got out your curler and got tight big curles and then bunned it to the back left side in a messy bun. You did lipstick but nothing else, keeping it natural to show of a clean beautiful look. You took one last glance over and stepped out, smiling at Frederick as he turned around. His lips curling up.

"Beautiful. Perfect." He stole a kiss, "but your missing something."

"I just sat the bag down Freddy, I promi..."

Frederick cut you off, "not that, something else."

You frowned and watched as he moved behind you and you felt something press against your neck. A moment later he dropped it against your chest, the weight small but as you looked down you felt your jaw drop.

"Oh Freddy you didn't." 

"It looks beautiful on you.... All of it." He kissed your cheek.

"Freddy... It's too much. It's all too much.... The dress, shoes, bag, this necklace... I can't let you spend this on me." You turned to face him, "it's more then my rent."

"Darling, it's nothing much. You look remarkable and will definitely be the most beautiful woman at the opening." He caressed your cheek, "I want to spoil you sometimes. This just happened to be the opportunity to do so."

"Oh Freddy, I can't. I don't want you spending this on me." You frowned, "I love you but.... This is too much."

He frowned, "ok... I'll return it later."

He started mooping just a little, your heart broke as he was walking to the living room. He sat down and gave a soft smile as Ewen cuddled up to him. You wanted to punch yourself, he looked worse then a kicked puppy. 

"Freddy, are you ready?" You hummed as you grabbed your jacket, "we'll be late as it is."

He raised his brow, "I thought..."

"It will get returned Tomorrow, doesn't mean I can't wear it tonight." You took his hand, "I'm sorry Freddy. Can we just... Go to this thing and worry about the rest later."

He nodded, "yeah, of course.... Let's go."

He tossed on his suit jacket and smoothed it out before walking you to the car and driving you two away. He was back to the Freddy you knew around people, though it wasn't your favorite... He was happy and smiled victoriously as he walked in with you on his arm. He lead you in and quickly started mingling and showing you off. It was actually kinda fun, mainly just watching him boast about your beauty. At times, you even blushed. He flaunted you and introduced you to many different people, you were feeling a little off but hid it well.

As you made the rounds, you noticed Freddy was getting asked about his absence alot. You never even thought about it, but he had mentioned this was the first outing in a while for him. So during a small break in group chats, you pulled Freddy for a drink.

"First time out in a while I take it?" You hummed before sipping the wine.

"Since I was shot. You know something like that tends to be quite the topic in social circles, especially since I was also framed as a serial killer." He sighed, his face losing it's cocky confidence that he held around others.

"That's why you wanted me to come? You wanted me dressed up as a distraction to lead the eyes off you?" You frowned.

"Not quite darling," he brushed a stray hair back from your face, "you have made me... Confident. Since everything happened you have made me feel better no matter what..... And it looks bad if I just walk around with Ewen in a dress as a date."

You giggled and kissed his right cheek, making sure not to go near the makeup on his other cheek hiding his scar. You know how insecure he gets about them in public.

"I love you Freddy teddy, but talking isnt my thing. How about a dance before we look at the exhibit?" You smiled softly as he nodded.

"Of course darling, what ever you want." He took your hand and lead you to the dance floor after sitting his cane against the wall for a moment.

He walked you out to a small opening with others dancing and he moved slowly with you, after seeing a small twitch you knew he was hiding his pain. You decided it was enough after a minute or two and fetched his cane before walking him back towards the empty exhibit halls. It was peaceful to look at the art, and Freddy was not short on his knowledge of the featured artist. He told you little bits about each piece and even pointed out his favorite one that was definitely the most beautifully appealing to the eye. You both stared for a while before you just leaned in and kissed him, to his surprise.

"What was that for?"

"For everything." You smiled, "I might not care for people but the art is truelly amazing. Thank you for making me come."

"Your welcome, thank you for willing to be seen with a monster In public." He said easily as you shook your head.

"We already had this discussion Freddy. You may be the beast to my beauty, but you certainly are not a monster." You made sure he was looking in your eyes as you spoke, "why would you say that?"

"Tell me you didn't see the looks back there."

"They don't matter Freddy, they couldn't of survived like you did. Nor could they have found their footing as well as you." You made sure no one was close before you leaned in, "who needs them when you have me... And a house to ourselves as long as Ewen gets feed before we go upstairs."

He smiled, "I love you darling."

"Love you too Freddy." You stretched a arm for him to take, "so what do you say? Let's hit the road and have our own little party."

"Sounds wonderful." He walked you out and left, for the first time he left a outing early with a beautiful woman that loved him, not just a date.


	14. First time moving in

You and Freddy had a agreement, you stayed over only when one of you didn't work the next day, when it was a later morning the next day, or niether of you could safely get you home. The few mornings you tried to get ready for work with Freddy was challenging to say the least. You had only moved a few clothes over to his place for the small area of his closet he cleared and most of your better work clothes were at your place..... Until today. Today was your first day living with Frederick.

It all started two days ago after a long night, he took you out to a beautiful restaurant, then to a museum exhibit opening he was invited to, ending with you two making it home by 1am. It was a great night but only got better, Freddy teddy was ready for some fun. Probably because you removed your panties and handed them to him when no one was watching. He pocketed them and was quick to leave after that. He took you to his place and right to his bedroom, even though you both had early mornings.

He started by tossing his jacket off to the side, his tie following as you giggled. You walked over and kissed him and undid his shirt as he reached back and freed your hair from the hair band without breaking the kiss. Your hand ran up his scar before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He broke the kiss and let out a hum of approval, as you dropped to your knees. His hands went to undo his pants and his eyes were glued to you as you pulled his pants and underwear down. You smiled up at him and kissed his tip, watching his eyes fluttered as his head tipped back. 

"I love you darling."

You chuckled softly as you took him in, listening to his gasp. His right hand wove into your hair, his left caressed your cheek and tipped your head a little so he could watch better. The usual routine began, you knew what he liked and started the process.

One hard suck to his head, tongue licking his slit. Take more in, apply a little pressure from your teeth and let your tongue hold the weight. Pull back as your hand holding his base twists very lightly, letting the rough scrape of your teeth drag out moans and gasps. Take in more then before, about halfway and Bob. Let the tongue swirl around his plump legnth and slowly take in inch by inch until he reaches the back of your throat. Hold back your gag, but make sure to give eye contact right then so he knows you can't go further. You drop your hand from his last few inches, and move them back to the ground to keep steady.  _ **Time for Freddy to take over.**_  

* * *

**Frederick**

* * *

 Frederick waited for his cue, for you to look at him and drop your hands back. He always gave it a second before he moved, pulling out and pushing in just a little further then before careful as not to gag you. He set a slow pace and groaned like crazy as he watched you just stare at him as he fucked your mouth. A occasional sound slipping from your mouth as he works all the way in, letting out a gorgeous moan as your nose rested in his pubic hair.  _ **Oh god... Your amazing (y/n). Positively an angel with a dirty mouth.**_ you swallowed and watched his hips buck. He felt so close, the sign to pull out. 

He watched you panting, slowly pulling you up and moving you to the bed. He left the dress on you, lifting a leg over each of his shoulders after kissing up your legs. He smiled up at you and slid the skirt over his head. Then came his favorite part, your panting and squeezing his head. He always took it as the sign he was doing good.

All starting with a lick up your folds. A soft flick to your nub, before his lips wrapped around it to suck in softly. Your hips rise as his arm reaches up and pushes you back down. His right hand traced your leg softly before making it to your cunt. One finger in as you gasp, curling up his thick finger to draw out a moan. His lips still working with his tongue on your clit as a second finger slid in. Your legs squeezed in and he chuckled, pushing a third in as he rubbed your lower abdomen softly.you whimpered and he pulled back, running his nose back up against your skin and dress to your lips.

"Beautiful... Your gorgeous (y/n)." He whispered in your ear, "perfection... Amazing...." 

"Oh Freddy," your eyes fluttered as his lips sucked in your ear lobe and hummed.

"What do you want darling?" He smiled as he pulled up, his eyes dancing over your exposed skin.

"You Freddy, I just want my teddy." You purred as he leaned back and removed your dress, kissing down your chest.

He watched your skin pimple under his ghosting touch before he stripped down as well. You watched him remove his prosthetics, caressing his cheek as always as he leaned back down. A gentle kiss, stealing your air as you fought to keep him close. He gladly drew you closer and slid in against you, letting his body fit with your like puzzle pieces. He dropped his hips and slipped in as your lips were distracted with his. Your moans lost in his mouth before he pulled back to watch your face. 

"Freddy.... God... Please move." You whimpered and he obliged, setting a creeping pace.

"That's it darling, tell me what you feel."

"You... God your stretching me.e.e...e.e.e." you gasped, "oh god... It's sooooo good." 

He smirked and rolled his hips a fraction faster. Your arms lacing around his neck as you stole his lips again.  _ **you'll be the death of me. How can you be like this? So calm, loving, strong...  How can you know exactly what I want and love everything I give you? How can you look at me?**_ You pulled back and started panting, keeping eye contact as your body shuddered.

"Frrrrrreeeeeddyyyyyyyyy!" You screamed out as he brought you over the edge, letting you squeeze him as he released inside you with a soft whimper compared to his usual moan or growl.

He dropped down and laid on you, huffing out his breath till he could level it out. Your hand stroking his hair, rubbing his back. He looked up and gave you a final kiss before you sighed.

"I need to be heading home. I don't have any clean clothes here." You frowned at his face dropping.

 _ **Don't go.... Please.**_ "stay."

"I'm sorry Freddy, sometimes I have to sleep in my own bed." She sat up and started to stand to grab her clothes.

"Stay."  _ **please, stay. Stay with me.**_

"Freddddddy," she rolled her eyes, "we both have work tomorrow and I don't have clean clothes."

"We'll stop on the way to work." He sat up and reached out to grab your waist.  _ **please (y/n), I need you to stay.**_

"Freddy I can't." You rolled your eyes hard enough to almost get a headache, "we agreed that we'd sleep at home on work nights."

"Please don't go." He caught your arm and tugged you back to look at him.  _ **don't go, don't go, don't go... I'd do anything.**_

"Freddy..."

"Move in with me."

His heart stopped, the air turned stale.... Time slowed as he sat waiting for anything to be said.  _ **oh god, oh god, oh god... What did you do? You jumped the gun. Don't lose her now...**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

_**'Move in with me.' really? Are you thinking about our relationship or your needs Freddy? This is way to fast and reckless and...** _

"Yes."

His head snapped up from it's drooping spot as he felt defeated, "what?"

"Yes." You smiled, "yes I'll move in with you."

His face lit up and you sat back down in his lap, "really? You will....move in?"

"Of course. It already feels like home." You kissed his lips, "and I hate sleeping alone."

He pulled you back down, and tight to his chest, "I hate it too.... So let's never do it again."

You sealed it with a kiss, smiling as he tugged you tighter. Before much more could happen, a scratch drew you attention. He rolled his eyes as you opened the door and watched the kitty jump up and walk up to lay on Frederick's stomach. 

"Ewen, I got some news for you.... You got a new mommy. (Y/n) is moving in." Freddy chuckled as Ewen mewed and looked towards you as you walked over to lay in the bed.

"Yeah pur baby, you can call me mommy now." 

He kissed your cheek as Ewen came up to your chest. You gave he a soft stroke as Freddy tossed the sheet and blanket over you both, Ewen crawling out from under to curle up ontop the bedding. You smiled and kissed Freddy on last time before letting him tug you in to spoon as you slept.

"Night Freddy teddy."

"Night darling..." He kissed right behind your ear and whispered, "welcome home."


End file.
